The Smart Guy Can Please
by SadisticHumorX
Summary: “A-ah, not that I am with anyone, but I do like someone” He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, trying to stop gazing back down to Cali’s soft, round perfect breasts. //LEMON//


The smart Guy Can Please

|| Shikamaru Lemon ||

||For Namie103||

||Cali x Shikamaru||

_Namie103, Cali might be a ltitle off on the personality ^^" err… Hope it doesn't effect you liking the story, but I would like to mention that I might have gotten the persona slightly diff so yeah just a little note…_

**CAUTION: THIS IS A LEMON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT GO AWAY, AND DON'T REPORT, I DID WARN YOU!**

Shikamaru was waiting outside of the Hokage office, when he saw Cali just walk out of there. Her long white hair shined in the sunlight, making it look like silky and smooth diamonds. Her face was calm, cool, and beautiful, and she was very smart. Shikamaru had always liked her, and little did he know she liked him too.

_Though their feelings were very deep and hidden, it was obvious to everyone they liked each other, the way they sneak glances at each other, and the way they always try avoiding each others eye contact._

_They were both the same age, they both had so many things in common, and both very smart, taking note in their surroundings, and their tactics were the best of the bests. Though their only downfall was being oblivious to each others feelings, but that is about to change._

Cali avoid Shikamaru's gaze, by going to her crowd of friends, she swished her hair in the breeze making her hair glitter in the sun light.

"Hey Cali," Shikamaru called out, taking his chance to talk to her. Cali's friends giggled, as they looked at Shikamaru, in his casual loose clothing, walking towards them.

"Oh, Hello Shikamaru" She smile politely. Deep inside she was feeling bubbles floating around her stomach, but she kept it very hidden.

"It has been a while since we last talked to each other, where have you been?" Shikamaru asked, interested in what she did for the past few weeks.

"Oh, Just a long mission, what about you?" she replied. Her group of friends sneaked away, giggling all the way.

She playfully glared they way, causing them to shriek playfully, and run off.

"Just bothersome, I had to go with Temari on a Mission…. Sooo annoying… I prefer girls from hometown"

Cali blushed, and looked away. "Oh, I see, So are you with anyone right now?"

Shikamaru smirked, he looked from her face, lower to her collarbone, then stopped at her breasts. He became nervous, and shook his head.

"A-ah, not that I am with anyone, but I do like someone" He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, trying to stop gazing back down to Cali's soft, round perfect breasts.

"She must be very beautiful…" Cali said sadly looking away.

"That is what you do not get, I like you Cali" Shikamaru blurted out.

Cali turned around, shocked. Shikamaru thought that was a bad look, so he said. "Actually, never mind"

"No, no, Shikamaru, I really Like you too, Maybe even love!" Cali replied, pulling Shikamaru into a kiss.

The first gentle kiss turned more passionately. Feeling slightly awkward with all the eyes watching, they stopped, and blushed.

"My house, at 10" Shikamaru whispered seductively, it was so hot, that it would make any girl swoon.

"O-okay" Cali stuttered, not realizing what she was agreeing with.

_Did… I just accepted to have … sex with Shikamaru… ? _Cali was confused and in a trance.

**10pm Shikamaru's House**

_Why… am I so nervous… _Cali asked herself.

"Cali, you came" Shikamaru smiled, leaning on the door side. He had an unbuttoned shirt on, with simple grey jeans. It showed off his abs, and perfect body texture.

Unexpectedly Cali jumped on Shikamaru, wrapping her legs onto his waist, and kissed him passionately and wrapping her arms around his head, making the kiss deeper.

Shikamaru quickly closed the door with his legs, and started to feel underneath Cali's shirt.

"That was something… Unexpected" Shikamaru mumbled in-between the kisses.

Their bodies were pushing against each other wanting dominance, but Cali was winning as she was on top of him. They reached to the bedroom, still in a lip lock.

Shikamaru fell to the bed, bringing Cali with him. In a quick swift move Shikamaru was on top now, gaining back dominance. Cali pouted in respond, she liked being the more dominant one.

"You sure you want to do this?" Shikamaru asked.

Cali bit her lower lip, nodding.

One by one their clothes flew off, ending up on the floor and scattered around the bed. As they went into another lip lock, Cali yelped, as she felt Shikamaru's manhood enter her. It hurt a bit, as the bone in her broke, with a small trail of blood coming out.

Shikamaru soothed her, by whispering it was alright, it hurts the first time. Only a small tear appeared in the corner of her eyes, but instantly disappeared as she felt the rush of pleasure through her body. Grabbing onto Shikamaru's back.

Her body synced with his, as he continued to thrust into her. Deeper, hitting her soft spot she moan his name. Watery liquid started to trail down her thighs, as she continued to moan. He pulled himself out of her, so he could lick off the watery juice off her thighs.

"Shikamaru…" Her sweet lovely voice pleased Shikamaru's ears.

Cali leaned in to lick the extra liquid off his lips, tasting herself, and his addictive lips as well. Shikamaru started to tease her again, by rubbing his manhood against her, causing her to water again.

"Please Shikamaru…" She said ever so sweetly, and at the same time seductively. He smirked, and pushed in harder, after they got comfortable with the rhythm, he started to go in harder and faster again, making her moan his name louder than ever. She gripped onto his hair, pushing herself onto him, wanting more of this pleasure that pulsed through her body.

"I… Love… The… Way… You… Say… My name…" Shikamaru panted, as he worked harder to go in faster and deeper, hitting her in that same spot.

"Ah! Shikamaru!" She half screamed and half moaned.

"That's My name" He said as he pulled out of her, getting tired, from working so hard.

He kissed her lightly on her collarbone, and smirked.

"Don't… get cocky…" She tried to glare, but it was too hard, and exhausting.

"But you love it, you know it" He replied, collapsing beside he onto the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and their naked bodies touched, and with a smile Cali slept, in the arms of the one she loved, for so long.

"I love you Cali…" He whispered.

"I love you too Shikamaru…" She replied unconsciously.

**Dear Readers,**

**Was that good? **

**Oh, and Please don't send me any lemon requests until further notice, because I still have to do 8 more TwT**

**Oh dear…**

**Haha, not a problem really, but I won't be able to write as much, now that school is back (yes I know Gay!!! But hey I don't have a 2 month holiday, unlike most people who live in America, here in Australia our holiz are diff)**

**Anyway, I was just letting everyone know that.**

**Oooh and Rate/Review**

**And Don't Report **

**Yours Truly,**

**MRS Rokudo **

**-wink-**

**Just kidding, I wish… TwT **

**Yours Truly,**

**NightWishX**


End file.
